


1320

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: 2027 Akihiko sent a message to 2020 Ugetsu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Making Up, Ugetsu is 23 and Akihiko is 30, the fic mainly consist of they texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Because when the remaining love turned into rage and hate, then it’s over. I can’t do anything but to resent and despise all of my memories. It’s no longer the miracle days, it’s the days I hope I can forget someday. I’m just glad that I still love music and violin,” —Murata Ugetsu, dalam When I was Four, I Started to Love Music, bab 6, halaman 20.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1320

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.

**1320.**

Suatu hari di musim gugur, Ugetsu sedang bersantai bermain bersama kucing kesayangannya, Nana, di ruang tengah ketika ponselnya berdenting. Nana yang berada di pangkuannya melompat mengejar mainan tikus yang dinyalakan sang _butler_ , sedangkan Ugetsu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja televisi.

Ada satu pesan sampai di ponselnya dari nomor tak dikenal. Isi pesannya pun hanya,

[Ugetsu?]

Pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas. Siapapun ini, Ugetsu tak terlalu suka. Dia tidak pernah menyebarkan nomornya ke orang asing—orang terdekat yang memiliki nomornya juga selalu bertanya pada dirinya terlebih dahulu. Malah terkadang Ugetsu memilih untuk memberikan ID LINE-nya saja ketimbang nomor ponselnya. Nomor ponsel itu terlalu pribadi. Dia hanya memiliki satu ponsel dan nomor itu digunakan baik untuk urusan personal maupun urusan pekerjaan.

_Ting!_

Pesan kedua tiba-tiba datang mengikuti pesan yang pertama tak lama kemudian.

[Ini Ugetsu di tahun 2020, ‘kan?]

Kedua bola matanya berputar malas. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk meladeni orang jahil. Siapa sih orang ini? Tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Tidak memanggil dengan honorifiks, tidak jelas apa maksud dan tujuan menghubunginya, pun tidak mengenalkan dirinya siapa.

Lalu kenapa orang tersebut berbicara seolah-olah berasal dari masa yang berbeda dengannya? Dia tidak hidup sebagai tokoh di dalam novel fiksi. Kalaupun memang ternyata— _surprise!_ Kejutan!—dia memang dari masa depan, Ugetsu lebih memilih untuk bertanya kapan pandemik yang sedang berlangsung ini akan berakhir. Kariernya sebagai musisi klasik sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini. Konser tur dunianya baru berlangsung di Tokyo dan Seoul sebelum akhirnya ditunda sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

Murata Ugetsu paling tidak senang emosinya dipancing di jam sedini ini; _well_ , jam makan siang belum terlewat jadi menurutnya ini masih dini. Diketikkannya balasan yang cukup panjang untuk orang itu.

[Siapa? Dapat nomorku dari mana? Ini nomor baru yang hanya kubagikan ke orang-orang tertentu saja.]

Tombol kirim ditekan persis ketika dia mendengar suara nyaring dari mainan yang tersebar di seluruh ruang tengahnya. Kepalanya berputar cepat, kakinya berlari menuju Nana yang sedang asyik mengigiti mainan serangga-seranggaan yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentukannya. Ugetsu berjongkok dan menarik mainan capung itu dari gigitan sang kucing.

“Nana, Nana lepas, tidak boleh. Duh, jangan dimakan,” mainan tersebut berusaha ditarik, pun digoyang-goyangkan supaya Nana mau melepasnya. Kucing berbulu putih panjang itu memang hobi mengigiti mainannya, terutama yang mengeluarkan suara-suara tertentu. Tetapi selain hobi menggigitnya itu, dia kucing yang baik dan tak suka cari masalah. Jarang juga mengeong-ngeong minta makan; ngeongannya sendiri memang dari awal jarang terdengar bahkan bagi Ugetsu.

Berbeda dengan Popo—kucing ras bombay—yang sejam sebelum waktu makan sudah mengeong minta makan, punya hobi lari sana-sini dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang ke lantai, tetapi tetap menjadi kucing yang paling manja.

_Ting!_

Nana melepaskan mainan di mulutnya tepat ketika Ugetsu mendapatkan balasan atas pesan yang dikirimnya. Nana berlari beralih menuju mainan selanjutnya; pria bersurai hitam itu mengklik notifikasi yang muncul di atas layar ponselnya.

[Percaya aku dari masa depan? Di sini sudah tahun 2027. Kupikir ini tak akan berhasil. Aku juga kaget karena pesanku terkirim dan kau membalasnya.]

Ugetsu membaca pesan itu sampai tiga balikan. Bahkan anak kecil bisa membuat lelucon yang jauh lebih bagus, ayolah. Kalau mau jahil, setidaknya susun skenario yang bagus.

Jemarinya mengetik terburu, dia sedang tidak _mood_ ingin diganggu harinya.

[Kalau mau bercanda atau menjahiliku, sebaiknya cari orang lain saja. Aku tidak punya waktu. Lagipula, ini siapa sih?

Dan lagi, kau dapat nomorku dari mana? Kau kenal aku dari mana hah? Jawab.]

Kalau ternyata ada orang yang seenaknya saja menyebarkan nomornya tanpa meminta izin, awas saja. Tidak akan dia maafkan. Untuk orang yang sangat menjaga privasinya, pria yang empat bulan lalu berulang tahun ke-23 itu tentu saja terganggu. Tak ada angin tak ada asap, seseorang tiba-tiba mengirimi pesan bahwa dia berasal dari tujuh tahun di masa depan.

Sang violinis menghela napas panjang. Otaknya refleks memutar _piece_ yang baru saja dia mainkan saat sesi latihan beberapa jam lalu untuk menenangkan diri. Di saat seperti ini, Ugetsu merasa beruntung dia kembali ke rumah masa kecilnya. Jauh berbeda dengan rumah _basement_ yang dihuninya selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun, rumah yang dulu dia tinggali bersama orang tuanya sebelum pindah ke luar negeri ini seperti rumah kebanyakan pada umumnya.

Bangunan bergaya keeropaan dengan cat dominan warna putih dan krem ini sudah ditempatinya sejak tahun lalu. Berawal dari keinginannya untuk _move on_ dengan meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan itu, Nana yang waktu itu dia adopsi juga tidak mungkin tinggal di sana, apalagi ruang di rumahnya terbatas.

Menatap pagar hijau penghias di rumahnya terkadang bisa menjadi salah satu mereset kembali emosi. Dia sering merasa bersyukur ibunya memiliki selera yang bagus mengingat halaman dan rumah ini dibangun nyaris sesuai dengan selera Ugetsu sendiri.

Atensi terpecah ketika dia merasakan ada yang mengusap-ngusap kaki berlapiskan _sweatpants_ yang sedang dia pakai. Kepalanya menoleh ke bawah, bertemu dengan mata berwarna emas yang meminta jatah _treat_ hariannya, “Meong~”

“Oh, Popo,” Ugetsu berjongkok, kemudian menggaruk lembut leher sang kucing, “masih jam sebelas, belum boleh makan _treat_ ya. Nanti tunggu jam satu. Kata dokter Popo berat badannya melebihi batas, oke.”

“Meong~”

“ _No, no, no._ Aku tidak akan tertipu,” Ugetsu tersenyum geli, kemudian mencium kepala sang anak yang kini menumpukan kaki depannya pada kedua lututnya.

_Ting!_

Ponsel di tangannya kembali berbunyi. Dengan malas, dibukanya pesan yang bersangkutan.

[Aku Kaji Akihiko. Aku tahu nomormu karena kau yang memberitahukannya. Dan tidak, aku bukan Akihiko yang kau kenal, aku Akihiko dari tujuh tahun di masa depan.]

Suara decakan terdengar jelas; Popo menurunkan kakinya dan beralih meraba punggung Ugetsu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Omong kosong apa lagi ini, batinnya sembari menatap deretan huruf yang tertera.

Daripada menanggapi orang yang tidak jelas dan mengaku mantannya—yang sudah dua tahun ini putus kontak—lebih baik Ugetsu bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya saja. Dia senang, kucingnya senang, _mood_ -nya pun naik.

Pria itu bangkit, kemudian mencibir tak suka. “Cih, apaan. Mending aku bermain dengan kucingku saja.”

Ponsel diubah ke mode diam, lantas dilempar asal ke atas sofa sebelum beralih mengambil mainan-mainan kucing dari lemari khususnya.

* * *

**1200.**

Nana dan Popo sudah diberi _treat_ dan makanan ringan (yang dia masak sendiri), Ugetsu sendiri pun telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Harusnya siang ini dia latihan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali. Tadi pagi dia sudah latihan selama dua jam, jadi Ugetsu berpikir mungkin akan dia lanjutkan saja nanti sore atau malam. Toh dia latihan di ruang latihan kedap suara miliknya, latihan malam pun tidak akan mengganggu siapa-siapa.

Tepat ketika dia memilih untuk bersantai dan menonton televisi, pria berambut hitam itu merasa dirinya tak sengaja menduduki sesuatu ketika menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. Sontak dirinya berjengit, refleks langsung mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah ponselnya sendiri. Ugetsu selalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, jarang sekali dia menaruh benda-benda penting di atas sofa karena takut akan terduduki seperti tadi dan rusak. Baru ingat juga kalau dua jam lalu memang dia sendiri yang sengaja melempar ponselnya ke sana.

Ditatapnya benda persegi panjang itu sejenak sebelum dinyalakannya layar yang menampilkan empat pesan baru. “Astaga ...,” keluhnya pelan.

“Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni anak kecil,” katanya sembari membuka pesan tersebut, dibacanya satu per satu.

[Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dan kesal, tapi tolong percaya ini aku. Mungkin ini karena tadi malam aku melihat bintang jatuh dan berharap bisa berbicara denganmu ... aku juga tidak tahu, tolong jangan marah.]

[Tidak, kau tidak meninggal atau apa. Katakan saja aku ingin setidaknya memperbaiki sesuatu. Karena mungkin masa lalu, alias masa sekarang bagimu, akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Semoga aku tidak mengacau.]

[Aku harus mengirimkan bukti apa supaya kau percaya? Ini hanya bisa mengirim tulisan, aku tidak bisa mengirim foto atau rekaman suara. Kau coba telepon nomor ini pun pasti tidak akan tersambung.]

[Oh, ada. Aku baru terpikir sesuatu. Kau sedang menulis sebuah buku, ‘kan? Bukan novel, tapi autobiografi. Iya, ‘kan? Kau juga memblokir semua kontak denganku jadi tidak mungkin juga memberitahuku yang bukan siapa-siapa. Tanggal terbitnya tahun depan dan kau berencana menerbitkan dengan dua bahasa, Jepang dan Inggris. Aku benar, tidak?]

Mulutnya menganga; ponsel di tangannya nyaris menghantam lantai. Ugetsu membaca pesan terakhir dengan saksama, berulang-kali, kata per kata, sampai akhirnya dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak salah menangkap isi pesan yang dimaksud.

Dia bahkan tidak memberi tahu Mafuyu mengenai ini—faktanya, dia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa—jadi bagaimana mungkin orang ini tahu? Apalagi soal versi bahasa Inggris itu. Ugetsu bahkan belum mulai menulis naskah versi bahasa Inggrisnya. Naskah dalam bahasa Jepang pun belum selesai dia ketik.

Tanpa basa basi, dia menekan kontak orang tersebut dan mencoba menghubunginya.

Sayang, tak sampai dua detik, alih-alih suara orang di ujung sana yang terdengar, malah suara operator.

“Nomor yang Anda hubungi, tidak terdaftar—” Ugetsu mematikan sambungannya, lalu berusaha meneleponnya sekali lagi.

Walau hasilnya nihil, karena dia malah mendengar suara operator yang menyatakan bahwa, nomor yang sedari tadi mengiriminya pesan, nyatanya tidak bisa dihubungi, parahnya, memang tidak terdaftar.

_What the fuck ...._

Layar ponselnya diperhatikan baik-baik. Tidak mungkin nomor yang tidak terdaftar bisa mengiriminya pesan seperti ini, berkali-kali pula. Apalagi tadi dia juga sempat membalas pesan-pesan itu. Ingin percaya kalau ini masih hanya perbuatan orang jahil juga susah, apalagi setelah orang yang mengaku bernama Kaji Akihiko itu tahu soal proyek autobiografinya.

Bibirnya dikulum tak tenang. Membaca pesan tersebut sekali lagi, Ugetsu mengetikkan sebuah balasan.

[Ceritakan bagaimana kau tahu soal buku itu.]

Ugetsu mengaktifkan mode suara. Balasan datang tak sampai semenit kemudian.

_Ting!_

[Kurang lebih empat tahun lalu, yang berarti tiga tahun kemudian, aku sedang berlibur ke Amerika saat aku tak sengaja melihat bukumu di salah satu rak di toko buku. Aku pikir aku salah lihat, tapi nama pengarangnya benar-benar ‘Murata Ugetsu’. Ketika kubeli dan kubaca, aku baru tahu kalau itu adalah versi terjemahan dari bukumu yang sudah diterbikan dua tahun lalu. Terus ya ... ketika aku pulang, aku langsung mencari bukumu di sini. Dan sekarang aku punya dua.]

[Kutip salah satu kalimatnya—Jepang, Inggris, manapun.]

_Ting!_

[Ada paragraf yang sangat aku suka.]

Ugetsu berlari ke dalam kamar. Laptop yang berada di atas meja kerja dinyalakannya cepat, lalu pria itu kembali ke ruang tengah buru-buru. Laptop yang satu merek dengan ponselnya itu ditaruh di atas meja, sedangkan dirinya duduk di atas lantai menyandar pada kaki sofa. Sementara ponselnya kini terabaikan sejenak, sang pemilik sibuk mengubrak-abrik folder guna mencari dokumen naskah yang dia maksud.

Balasan datang bersamaan dengan terbukanya dokumen yang kini terpampang memenuhi layar laptopnya.

Dibukanya pesan itu cepat.

_Ting!_

[ _When I was Four, I Started to Love Music,_ bab 6, halaman 20.

“ _Because when the remaining love turned into rage and hate, then it’s over. I can’t do anything but to resent and despise all of my memories. It’s no longer the miracle days, it’s the days I hope I can forget someday_. _I’m just glad that I still love music and violin_.”

 _Ketika Aku Berusia Empat Tahun, Aku Mulai Mencintai Musik_ , bab 6, halaman 22.

“Karena ketika cinta yang tersisa berubah menjadi kemarahan dan kebencian, semuanya telah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membenci semua memori yang aku miliki tentang dia—semuanya. Hari-hari itu bukan lagi hari yang bisa kukenang dengan bahagia, namun berubah menjadi hari yang aku harap bisa aku lupakan suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku lega mendapati aku masih mencintai musik dan biola.”]

Napasnya tertahan; matanya menyusuri kata demi kata di layar ponselnya bergantian dengan sebuah paragraf yang kini menjadi pusat atensinya di layar yang lebih besar. Punggungnya menegang dan telunjuknya kembali mencocokkan paragraf bahasa Jepang yang Akihiko ketik dengan dokumen yang terbuka lebih dari satu kali.

Persis.

Sama.

Semuanya sama.

Kata per kata, bahkan sampai spasi, semuanya sama. Dan walaupun Ugetsu belum mulai menulis naskah dalam bahasa Inggris, terkadang jika dia buntu dalam menulis bab selanjutnya di naskah bahasa Jepangnya, Ugetsu akan mulai menerjemahkan acak beberapa bagian sebelum digabungkan di dalam folder draf tersendiri—dan bagian soal perjalanan cintanya adalah hal yang sudah dia tulis, pun Ugetsu mengingat betul paragraf yang dimaksud.

Malam dua minggu yang lalu dia kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya. Segala inspirasi dan kata-kata yang ingin dia tulis, dicurahkan semua hingga menjadi dokumen yang sangat panjang; hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok Kaji Akihiko, hal yang membuatnya bertahan dengan pria itu, hal yang membuatnya ingin putus, juga hal-hal yang membuatnya sekarang membenci mantan pertama sekaligus terakhirnya itu.

Apa yang orang itu kutip adalah apa yang sedang Ugetsu rasakan saat ini.

Dan ketika Ugetsu mencocokkan paragraf itu pada dokumen draf, semuanya tetap sama persis; sama seperti ketika dia mencocokkan paragraf kedua dengan dokumen yang satunya lagi.

Ugetsu yakin dia tidak pernah membicarakan soal ini pada siapapun—oke, mungkin pada Mafuyu, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya kata per kata seperti untaian huruf-huruf yang tercetak di dokumen digital yang dia punya. Kalaupun persis bahkan sampai spasinya pun tidak mungkin Mafuyu sekurang kerjaan itu memberitahukannya pada orang lain, bukan? Terutama Kaji Akihiko.

Ugetsu menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya masih tak terlepas menatap kedua layar gawainya bergantian.

_Astaga ...._

Kalau saat ini dia sedang mengalami hal yang terjadi di novel-novel fiksi ilmiah, rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat—tidak dengan perasaan yang seperti ini.

Jemarinya mengetik sebuah balasan.

[Akihiko?]

_Ting!_

[Ya? Kau sudah mencocokkannya?]

[Sudah. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Oke, sekarang di sana tanggal berapa?]

_Ting!_

[Sama. 1 Oktober, hanya saja tahun 2027.]

[Kau juga melewati tahun ini, ‘kan berarti? Beritahu aku kapan pandemik ini akan berakhir. Aku ingin kembali mengadakan konser.]

_Ting!_

[Ah ... soal itu ... aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Percayalah, tenaga kesehatan kita sudah berusaha yang terbaik, pemerintah juga. Aku hanya bisa bilang itu masih akan berlangsung sampai beberapa bulan lagi. Aku hanya bisa bilang kau tidak akan terkena penyakitnya, setidaknya itu yang terjadi di masaku.]

[ _Well_ , bagus lah. Aku juga tidak ke mana-mana.]

_Ting!_

[Hahaha. Tolong tetap sehat dan makan dengan benar ya. Aku tidak di sampingmu lagi, aku tidak bisa memarahimu karena kau tidak mau makan atau bergadang semalaman.]

Ugetsu memandangi kalimat terakhir dari pesan yang dikirim Akihiko. Itu yang membuat dia antara mau dan tak mau berkirim pesan dengan orang yang entah sedang melakukan apa di masa depan ini. Memori-memori tentang Akihiko sekarang menjadi memori yang sangat ingin dia buang dan lupakan—dia tak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali. Apalagi itu juga adalah salah satu alasannya pindah rumah.

Kalau di sini, tidak ada kenangan tentang Kaji Akihiko sama sekali. Setiap dia membuka mata, setiap dia berjalan ke sudut-sudut rumahnya, setiap dia terbangun dan melakukan sesuatu, semuanya bersih tanpa ada bayangan dari seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu. Sekecil apapun itu, kalau Ugetsu mau jujur, kepindahannya ini cukup membantunya untuk kembali bangkit. Kecuali set drum Akihiko yang tidak rela dia buang atau jual, semua barang yang tak Akihiko bawa, juga barangnya yang dulu dia beli bersama sang mantan, semuanya dia singkirkan. Rumah bawah tanah itu kini kosong melompong bersih—tanpa ada barang satupun bahkan sebuah tempat tidur.

_Ting!_

[Ugetsu, sekarang sedang apa? Sudah makan siang?]

Kalau ini dulu, kalau ini dua tahun ke belakang, Akihiko tidak akan bertanya seperti itu, apalagi melalui pesan singkat. Dia akan langsung menelepon dan memberi tahu bahwa orang itu mampir ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan atau ke restoran hendak memesan _take out_.

_“Mau makan apa? Kubelikan. Kau juga tidak mau masak, ‘kan.”_

Dua kalimat itu dipandangannya lagi, sebelum aplikasi pesan singkat ditutup dan ponselnya dimatikan.

Dia tak ingin mengobrol dengan Akihiko lebih jauh dari ini, tidak dengan hati yang berkecamuk.

Apalagi baru saja kemarin dia tak sengaja melihat mantannya itu sedang berkencan dengan pacar barunya ketika dia sedang berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota.

* * *

**840.**

Ugetsu baru ingat perihal ponselnya ketika jarum pendek telah melewati angka tujuh. Dia baru saja selesai memberi makan Nana dan Popo dan hendak memesan _delivery_ dari restoran masakan Cina favoritnya saat tak sengaja melihat ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai—entah mungkin jatuh didorong Popo dari meja atau mungkin dia sendiri yang meletakkannya di sana.

Ugetsu duduk di lantai bersandar pada sofa sembari menyalakan ponsel yang sudah dinonaktifkan selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tentu saja notifikasi pesannya yang bertambah. Urusan perutnya lebih penting saat ini, jadi pria itu memilih untuk memesan makanan sebagai hal yang pertama dia lakukan sebelum kembali pening dengan apa yang sedang saja terjadi.

Dia tak tahu apa harus melanjutkan percakapan ini atau tidak. Entah juga percakapan ini akan berjalan berapa lama. Walaupun dia ingin tahu masa depan seperti apa, tapi dia tak terlalu ingin berbicara dengan Akihiko. Akihiko juga berkata bahwa masa lalu mungkin akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, tapi Ugetsu tak setuju. Dengan terjadinya kejadian ini, tentu saja masa lalunya sudah berubah.

Murata Ugetsu di tahun 2027 tidak pernah mengalaminya; Akihiko tanpa sadar sudah menciptakan dunia paralel dengan menghubunginya ke masa lalu. Akihiko juga berkata dia menghubunginya untuk ‘memperbaiki sesuatu’. Lantas kenapa harus ke masa lalu? Kalau Ugetsu di masa depan tidak meninggal, kenapa tidak memperbaiki ke Ugetsu yang di sana saja?

Memperbaiki sesuatu ke masa lalu tidak akan berefek apa-apa karena yang Ugetsu benci bukan Akihiko di masa depan, tapi Akihiko di masa kini. Kalaupun misalnya nanti Akihiko yang mengiriminya pesan ini meminta maaf, tetap saja Ugetsu tidak merasa ada yang berubah. Akihiko di masa sekarang tidak meminta maaf padanya sama sekali, berarti semuanya tetap sama saja. Percakapan ini terjadi bukan dengan Akihiko yang kemarin dia lihat tertawa ria dengan pacarnya itu, tapi dengan Akihiko yang katanya tiba-tiba bisa menghubungi masa lalu karena berharap pada bintang jatuh.

[Aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu membalasku sih. Tapi kalau kau belum makan, segera makan ya supaya tidak sakit. Dan kalau kau membuka pesan ini saat malam, kuharap kau sudah makan saat itu. Jaga kesehatan ya.]

[Hey, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku telah mengubah masa lalu dengan menghubungimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan akan mengubah sesuatu di sana atau tidak, mungkin tidak. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin berusaha karena aku tidak mungkin lagi berbicara dengan Ugetsu yang di sini.]

[Dia sudah tak berada di dalam jangkauanku lagi.]

[Ugetsu, aku minta maaf. Atas semuanya, atas segala-galanya. Kita tak pernah bisa berbicara dengan benar. Kita juga hanya saling menyakiti padahal dulu cinta yang kita miliki tak berbeda. Aku pikir aku hanya menyakitimu dengan berada di sampingmu, tapi ternyata lebih dari itu. Aku baca bukumu, aku dengar dari Mafuyu, aku diberitahu orang itu.]

[Ternyata aku menyakitimu lebih dari yang aku sadari.]

[Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau ingin mendengar ini atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Terserah kau ingin memaafkanku atau tidak, tapi tolong percaya bahwa apa yang kukatakan ini tulus. Maaf karena membuatmu sakit. Maaf karena membuatmu menangis. Maaf karena membuatmu menderita.]

[Tapi aku juga berterima kasih karena aku pernah bahagia bersamamu. Hari-hari itu akan selalu aku ingat. Kenangan-kenangan itu akan selalu aku jaga. Foto-foto kita masih tersimpan rapi, sesekali aku lihat kalau aku merindukanmu. Terima kasih telah menjadi cinta pertamaku, kekasih pertamaku, dan segala-galanya pertamaku. Itu lima tahun yang berharga.]

Pandangannya memudar tak fokus. Suara pembawa acara di televisi tak lagi terdengar jelas, kalah dengan suara-suara di pikirannya sendiri. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa baru saja terpancing.

_Buat apa?_

[Buat apa berbicara begini padaku? Kau begini juga tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kau di sini tetap tidak akan peduli apa yang terjadi dan hanya menjalani hidupmu seperti yang seharusnya. Hanya aku yang tahu, hanya aku yang mendengar.]

_Ting!_

[Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf.]

[Aku tanya buat apa. Apa untungnya bagiku, kalau pada kenyataannya aku tetap tidak akan mendengar ini di masa depan. Ini hanya memuaskan egomu saja, ya, ‘kan? Kalau ‘aku’ sudah tak berada dalam jangkauanmu, mungkin di masa depan kita bukan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Tak ada yang berubah, Akihiko.]

_Ting!_

[Maaf ....]

[Apa yang ingin kaudengar dariku? Aku dan dia di masa depan adalah orang yang berbeda, apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan juga pasti berbeda. Apa jawaban yang ingin kaudengar?]

_Ting!_

[Tidak ada. Toh aku sudah tahu soal masa lalu kita semuanya.]

[Tapi kau tidak benar-benar tahu dariku.]

_Ting!_

[Lalu apa buku itu tidak ditulis olehmu? Apa bedanya? Pada akhirnya kau tetap membenci kenangan kita, kau tetap membenciku. Kita di masa depan hanyalah orang asing. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini dengan orang asing. Aku juga tidak punya kontakmu. Kita benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa lagi.]

[Oke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kutulis di masa depan, bagaimana bukuku nanti diterbitkan, aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tentang kita.]

_Ting!_

[Baiklah kalau itu maumu.

Apa kau benar-benar membenciku? Semua tentang aku? Tentang kenangan kita juga? Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau membenciku, serius. Tapi kalau kau membenci kenangan kita juga, bahkan kenangan kita saat SMA ... apa aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia sampai kau membenci semuanya? Di bukumu kau bilang kau pernah bahagia, tapi aku tidak merasa demikian.]

Ugetsu menghela napas berat. Dia _pernah_ bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi apa ada aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan kedua hal itu ada di saat bersamaan? Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda, memangnya perasaan Ugetsu tidak boleh berubah?

[Kalau kau bisa tidak peduli padaku setelah putus, maka aku juga boleh membencimu dan kenangan kita walaupun dulu aku pernah bahagia. Kenyataan bahwa aku pernah bahagia akan tetap ada. Perasaanku bisa berubah sama seperti perasaanmu. Apa salahnya?]

_Ting!_

[Ah, baiklah ....]

[Akihiko, aku berbicara sebagai diriku yang berusia 23 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa aku di masa depan memiliki pemikiran dan perasaan yang sama atau tidak. Mungkin dia tidak mempersalahkannya lagi, tapi aku, aku masih. Orang-orang bilang waktu akan menyembuhkan luka, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kupikir dengan membiarkannya aku akan mulai sembuh, tapi tidak. Aku harus memaksakan diriku untuk sembuh. Apapun akan kulakukan supaya aku melupakanmu.]

_Ting!_

[Termasuk pindah rumah?]

[Iya. Termasuk membuang semua barang-barang yang mengingatkanku denganmu, termasuk memelihara kucing, termasuk memblokir semua kontakmu. Hanya ada satu barang yang selalu mengingatkanku denganmu yang tidak bisa aku buang, set drum yang kau beli saat tahun pertama kuliah yang sekarang kusimpan di ruang latihanku. Aku tidak bisa membuang alat musik, apalagi masih berguna dengan baik. Kau juga tidak mengambilnya.]

_Ting!_

[Kau masih menyimpannya? Syukurlah. Kupikir saat tahun depannya aku mendengarmu pindah rumah, drumku sudah dijual. Aku senang ternyata drumku aman. Tolong dijaga ya.]

[Tentu saja. Ada lagi?]

_Ting!_

[Aku baca ... kau pernah bermimpi untuk berdiri di panggung yang sama denganku. Aku terkejut soal itu karena aku tidak pernah menyangkanya.]

[Akihiko, rasa cemburumu dan insekuritasmu yang menahan potensimu sendiri. Aku mungkin mengejekmu soal kemampuan bermain drummu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengejek kemampuan bermain biolamu satu kali pun. Kalau kita dulu pernah berjuang di kompetisi yang sama dan kau meraih juara dua, apa itu artinya kau buruk? Tidak. Kau sangat hebat. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti itu.

Padahal kalau kau tetap fokus pada biolamu, tetap menjadi Akihiko yang dulu, mungkin kau akan jauh lebih hebat. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi solois juga. Mungkin aku akan mengajakmu menjadi duo. Mungkin kita akan membuat album bersama. Tapi apa? Semua tidak terjadi. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah.]

_Ting!_

[Ah ... aku melewatkan banyak kesempatan ya. Entahlah, kalau soal itu, aku juga bingung. Rasanya dulu orang-orang selalu bilang aku ‘hebat’, ‘jenius’, ‘pintar’, walaupun aku tahu ada orang jenius sungguhan di luar sana. Tapi begitu orang seperti itu ada di dekatku, aku merasa mimpiku dihancurkan begitu saja. Ini bukan salahmu, ini murni kesalahanku. Aku menikmati latihan kita bersama, aku senang melihatmu di atas panggung. Rasa itu ada, tapi terkubur di dalam karena rasa cintaku lebih besar.

Tapi ... pada akhirnya rasa itu masih tetap ada.]

[Kau tahu apa yang membuatku lebih kesal? Fakta bahwa kau kembali bermain biola karena orang selain aku, padahal aku yang lebih tahu soal musik, padahal aku yang selalu mendukung kau bermain biola. Benar-benar membuatku muak. Rasanya aku tidak ada apa-apanya dan hanya menahanmu.]

_Ting!_

[Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Kumohon, Ugetsu, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Itu ... aku punya alasanku tersendiri. Aku merasa bebas, saat itu aku kembali mencintai musik. Makanya aku bisa menikmati bermain biola lagi. Tapi bukan seperti itu ... kumohon jangan salah sangka ....]

[Omong kosong. Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri? Brengsek. Kalau saja kau sadar dari awal bahwa aku melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu, kalaupun harus berpisah, kita tidak akan berpisah seburuk ini.]

Ugetsu melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa tak peduli. Dia tahu dari awal ini hanya akan memancing emosinya. Namun dia tak menyangka bahwa menggali memori yang ingin kau lupakan ternyata rasanya seperti ini.

Kepalanya tertunduk menatap kakinya yang bersila. Matanya terpejam lelah, tangannya bergerak menyusuri helai surai yang baru tiga minggu lalu dia potong pendek.

_Ding dong!_

Bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Pesanan makan malamnya datang.

Ponselnya yang berdenting tak dia acuhkan sama sekali.

* * *

**600.**

Ugetsu hendak berangkat tidur ketika sadar kebiasan sebelum tidurnya belum dia lakukan—meninggalkan ponselnya terhubung dengan kabel pengisi daya lalu dia tinggal terlelap hingga pagi. Dicarinya ponsel tersebut di setiap sudut kamar sebelum akhirnya ingat bahwa dia meninggalkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu di atas sofa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ogah-ogahan, kakinya diseretnya menuju ruang tengah lalu kembali lagi ke kamar.

Dia sudah selesai bersih-bersih, pun memakai piyama yang nyaman. Sekarang ponselnya sudah disambungkan ke kabel pengisi daya, Nana dan Popo juga sudah asyik terlelap di sebelahnya, lampu tidur pun sudah dinyalakan.

Hampir matanya terpejam sebelum ingat bahwa dia belum selesai berbicara dengan seseorang.

Dinyalakannya lagi ponselnya itu walau matanya sudah lima watt.

Seperti yang dia duga, Akihiko membalas pesannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

[Maaf, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi maafkan aku, kumohon ....]

Membaca kembali pesan yang orang itu kirim, Ugetsu merasa bahwa dia mungkin sudah kelewatan. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu, apalagi pada orang yang bukan benar-benar ‘di sini’. Kalaupun dia ingin marah, tak sepantasnya dia mengarahkan emosinya itu kepada orang di ujung sana. Akihiko sendiri sudah berusaha menjelaskan situasinya. Mereka berdua juga sama-sama tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi pada satu sama lain kala ini.

Toh Ugetsu pikir-pikir lagi, dia sama sekali tak pernah meminta maaf—meskipun dia sadar dia membuat kesalahan sama banyaknya dengan Akihiko—pun mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah hadir di dalam hidupnya.

[Maaf, aku kelewatan. Aku terlalu emosi. Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu.]

_Ting!_

[Kau masih belum tidur? Sudah malam, ayo tidur. Tidak baik bergadang terus.]

Dahinya berkerut—Akihiko tidak marah sama sekali?

[Aku baru mau tidur.]

_Ting!_

[Ya sudah sana tidur. Mimpi indah ya.]

[Tidak mau.]

_Ting!_

[Eh?]

[Pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Memangnya tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan atau tanyakan?]

_Ting!_

[Sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau untuk yang ingin kukatakan ... selain aku harap Ugetsu selalu sehat, sukses, dan bahagia, tidak ada. Kau sudah bahagia di sini. Aku harap, walaupun menyakitkan, Ugetsu tetap berusaha ya. Nanti kau juga akan melupakanku. Nanti rasa sakit itu sudah tak terasa lagi. Nanti, di masa depan, Ugetsu akan bahagia. Aku jamin.]

[Akihiko.]

_Ting!_

[Ya?]

[Aku belum minta maaf ....]

Ugetsu mengeser posisinya hati-hati supaya tak membangunkan kedua kucing kesayangannya sebelum meletakkan bantal sebagai sandaran punggungnya. Jemarinya mengetik hati-hati, membalas pesan Akihiko dengan kata yang dia untai penuh perasaan.

[Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku minta maaf. Aku juga banyak menyakitimu. Dari dulu aku belum minta maaf sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa aku meminta putus, kenapa aku tidak tegas, kenapa aku selalu berusaha membuatmu menjauh ... aku tidak pernah benar-benar memberitahumu. Aku minta maaf atas semua itu.

Juga terima kasih atas segalanya. Mau aku membencimu seperti apapun, aku tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus semua kenangan yang aku punya. Aku hanya bisa menguburnya. Sejujurnya, aku menikmati saat-saat kita bersama. Aku pernah bahagia, dan sampai detik kau memutuskanku, aku masih mencintaimu setengah mati. Sampai bulan-bulan setelahnya, perasaan itu masih ada, dan sekarang itu sudah mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Sayangnya, rasa yang tersisa benar-benar berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain.]

_Ting!_

[Kalau itu membuatmu melupakanku, membuatmu tidak kesakitan lagi, membuatmu bahagia, silakan saja. Aku tidak masalah. Perasaan manusia, ‘kan bukan sekadar hitam dan putih, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Dan ... kumaafkan. Tapi aku telah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum ini, jadi tidak apa-apa.]

[Baiklah ... ngomong-ngomong, kau belum tidur? Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Kau tidak bekerja esok hari?]

_Ting!_

[Besok hari Sabtu. Aku tidak ada kerjaan atau konser orkestra. Tapi ada acara yang harus kudatangi. Kalau kau ingin tidur, silakan tidur saja. Aku tidak akan mengirimu pesan lagi.]

[Sampai kapan kau bisa mengirimiku pesan? Tidak mungkin selamanya, ‘kan?]

_Ting!_

[Ah ... kalau berdasarkan _timer_ di ponselku, sepertinya hanya dua puluh empat jam.]

[Sampai jam sebelas besok siang berarti?]

_Ting!_

[Iya. Tapi aku tidak akan sampai jam sebelas. Itu akan berakhir mungkin tak sampai jam sembilan.]

[Kenapa? Acaranya jam segitu? Padahal kalau kau bosan, ‘kan bisa mengobrol denganku. Tidak ada yang membuatmu penasaran lagi?]

_Ting!_

[Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kupikirkan. Sudah, kau tidur saja. Selamat tidur, Ugetsu. Semoga mimpi indah.]

[Kau juga.]

Ugetsu mematikan ponselnya sebelum menaruhnya di atas nakas. Posisinya yang asalnya setengah berbaring diubahnya pelan-pelan supaya tak membangunkan dua malaikat kecilnya yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu.

Memikirkannya lagi, hari ini berlalu dengan sangat aneh. Tidak pernah seumur-umur Ugetsu memimpikan hidupnya akan berubah seperti tokoh di novel-novel fiksi ilmiah. Dan dari semua orang yang harus menghubunginya dari masa depan, Ugetsu tidak tahu harus senang apa tidak karena orang tersebut adalah orang yang sangat dia hindari saat ini.

Mendengar Akihiko meminta maaf saja rasanya sudah aneh—mungkin karena yang ingin dia dengar adalah permintaan maaf dari Akihiko yang di sini, bukan yang sudah melalui tujuh tahun hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Mungkin juga karena perasaannya masih bingung. Atau mungkin juga karena dia masih kaget karena Akihiko mendatanginya tiba-tiba. Sampai sekarang Ugetsu belum mengerti apa yang ingin Akihiko perbaiki. Hubungan merekakah? Tapi seperti yang Ugetsu katakan, tidak ada yang akan berubah. Akihiko di dunia ini tidak berpikiran sama dengan Akihiko di masa depan.

Dan itu juga berlaku untuknya dan Ugetsu di masa depan. Mungkin saja Ugetsu di masa depan sudah memaafkannya—toh sudah berlalu sembilan tahun sejak mereka putus. Mungkin hanya Akihiko saja yang merasa tak enak kalau tidak benar-benar diselesaikan.

Tapi apa Akihiko akan tetap berpikir seperti itu jika dia tak membaca buku yang Ugetsu terbitkan? Kalau Akihiko tak membacanya, apa mungkin dia akan berusaha menggapainya? Apa pula yang dimaksud dengan ‘tak tergapai’ ... Ugetsu tak mengerti.

Apa Ugetsu sudah menjadi milik orang lain?

Sekalipun memang itu yang terjadi, apa salahnya meminta bertemu untuk benar-benar menyelesaikan sesuatu yang belum pernah selesai? Akihiko juga membawa-bawa soal ‘orang itu’ di awal pesannya. Ugetsu sama sekali tak bisa menebak siapa orang yang Akihiko maksud.

Apa menjadi orang asing seburuk itu? Atau Akihiko hanya tak ingin melewati batas kasat mata yang berada di antara mereka berdua?

Rasanya ... kalau butuh sembilan tahun hanya untuk meminta maaf, itu terlihat seperti mereka benar-benar tidak terlalu peduli pada satu sama lain lagi dan suatu hari Akihiko tiba-tiba saja memikirkan masa lalu kemudian merasa bersalah. Harusnya ... kalau Akihiko memang merasa bersalah ... kenapa baru sekarang? Bahkan dia tidak mengatakannya pada orang yang seharusnya mendengarnya.

Tangannya naik memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Semua ini hanya membuat kepalanya sakit padahal seharusnya dia sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Sampai Akihiko menjelaskan segalanya, mungkin Ugetsu baru benar-benar akan mengerti.

Dan mungkin saja ... perasaan yang sedang Ugetsu rasakan saat ini akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Terdengar lebih baik.

* * *

**180.**

Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyesuaikan diri pada langit-langit berwarna hitam yang dilihatnya saat ini. Pria itu menguap cukup lama, kemudian menoleh ke samping menatap Nana yang masih pulas tertidur dan Popo yang sudah mengusap-ngusap pipinya di tangannya.

“Pagi, Popo,” ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan Nana, Ugetsu menggeser dirinya dan mematikan lampu tidur. Menyeret kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, pria itu membasuh dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya yang masih tersambung ke kabel pengisi daya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sejak memelihara kucing, Ugetsu selalu terbiasa bangun jam enam atau setengah tujuh, karena harus memberi makan mereka berdua sesuai jadwal—jam tujuh. Dari jam enam atau setengah tujuh menuju jam tujuh, dia gunakan waktu tersebut untuk membuat sarapan, latihan biola singkat, bermain ponsel, mendengar radio, atau menonton berita pagi di televisi. Hari ini sebenarnya dia tak ada acara apa-apa, jadi Ugetsu memilih membuat roti dengan selai cokelat sembari mengecek ponselnya yang semalam dia matikan.

Matanya langsung fokus menatap _icon_ aplikasi pesan yang memiliki satu notifikasi di atasnya.

[Selamat pagi, jangan lupa sarapan ya. Aku sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap. Acaranya masih nanti jam sembilan, tapi aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Semoga harimu berjalan dengan baik.]

Senyum di bibirnya terulas tanpa sadar. Jemarinya dengan segera mengetikkan balasan.

[Aku sudah bangun, sekarang sedang sarapan roti. Kau juga, jangan lupa sarapan. Jangan terlambat datang ke acaranya.]

Balasan datang tak sampai semenit setelahnya.

_Ting!_

[Tentu saja haha.]

[Acaranya jam sembilan, ‘kan?]

_Ting!_

[Iya. Tadi habis olahraga ringan karena terbangun terlalu pagi. Aku menunggu keringatku dingin sebelum akhirnya mandi. Setelah itu pergi ke lantai satu dan sarapan sebelum berangkat ke tempat acaranya.]

[Eh? Lantai satu? Kau di mana?]

_Ting!_

[Hotel. Okinawa. Acaranya di pantai tak jauh dari sini.]

[... mmm acara pernikahan, ya?]

_Ting!_

[Iya. Aku diundang oleh salah satu mempelai prianya dua minggu lalu. Dia seseorang yang kukenal sejak lama, jadi aku harus datang. Sayang saja mungkin wajahku terlihat lelah karena kurang tidur.]

[Ah begitu. Ya sudah sana siap-siap saja. Kalau ada waktu, tidur saja sejenak. Tidak enak bertemu dengan pengantinnya kalau kau terlihat tidak baik.]

_Ting!_

[Oke. Aku siap-siap dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti mungkin beberapa saat sebelum jam sembilan.]

[Un.]

Ugetsu menaruh ponselnya telungkup, kemudian mengambil potongan roti di atas meja yang sudah dia tuangi selai cokelat dan menggigit ujungnya.

_Pernikahan ya ... pernikahan siapa yang dia datangi ...._

* * *

**15.**

Ugetsu tak henti-hentinya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi bergantian dengan ponselnya yang tak mendapat notifikasi yang dia inginkan. Hanya lima belas menit sebelum jam sembilan, tapi Akihiko belum juga menghubunginya. Ugetsu tidak bisa terima jika Akihiko mengakhirinya begitu saja. Masih ada yang ingin Ugetsu tanyakan, masih ada yang harus Akihiko jelaskan.

Setidaknya jelaskan apa yang Akihiko maksud dengan dirinya yang sudah tak tercapai.

Acara yang Akihiko datangi juga sebentar lagi mulai. Saling berkirim pesan ketika acara pernikahan sedang berlangsung bukanlah etika yang baik, jadi waktu terbaik untuk melakukannya adalah sekarang.

Akihiko sendiri yang bilang dia akan mengakhirinya lebih awal, jadi seharus—

— _ting!_

Tak pernah Ugetsu berlari secepat kilat mengambil ponselnya untuk membaca pesan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya.

[Hey, acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai. Sebelum aku mengakhirinya, aku ingin memperjelas semuanya.

Aku menghubungimu hanya karena sesederhana ingin minta maaf karena aku tak bisa meminta maaf pada dirimu yang di sini. Aku sudah berjanji pada dia tidak akan lagi kembali ke hidupmu, dan aku percaya itu adalah hal yang terbaik bagi kita, bagimu terutama. Aku tidak tahu apa dirimu di sini sudah memaafkanku apa tidak, tapi saat kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun, aku bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang kau tulis di bukumu sudah tak terlihat lagi di matamu. Kau terlihat jauh lebih cerah, lebih bahagia, dan aku senang untuk itu.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Baik aku dan Ugetsu yang di sini, sudah punya masa depan sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau mengubahnya. Sekalipun aku ingin membahas hal ini dengan Ugetsu, aku merasa tidak enak karena sejujurnya, aku merasa Ugetsu juga sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Hanya rasa bersalahku yang tersisa. Dan ya, aku egois, seperti yang kau bilang. Tiba-tiba melakukan ini pada Ugetsu di masa lalu tentu saja membuatmu bingung.]

[Lalu? Yang kau maksud ‘tak tergapai’ itu ... karena kita benar-benar sudah menjadi orang asing?]

_Ting!_

[Kau tidak mau menebak pesta pernikahan siapa yang kudatangi?]

[Eh? Maksudmu? Apa hubungannya denganku?]

_Ting!_

[Tentu saja ada haha. Ini pesta pernikahanmu, Ugetsu. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu dan mengusik kehidupan orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. ‘Orang itu’ yang aku bicarakan, itu calon suamimu. Dia melarangku untuk mendekatimu lagi, dan aku menghormati keputusannya. Aku mengerti. Tapi walaupun begitu, rasa bersalahku tidak bisa hilang. Sebelum aku benar-benar minta maaf dan mendengar dari mulutmu langsung, aku tidak bisa benar-benar melepaskanmu.

Karena itu, saat kemarin aku melihat bintang jatuh, aku berdoa supaya setidaknya aku bisa meminta maaf pada Ugetsu di masa lalu.

Dan aku bisa.]

Matanya membulat membaca penjelasan Akihiko. Dibaca berulang kali dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas dan ke bawah lagi, otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna informasi yang baru dia dapat.

_Pesta pernikahanku?_

_Calon suami?_

_Ting!_

[Tadi aku mengunjungimu di ruang rias. Percayalah, kau terlihat begitu cantik dan indah. Aku benar-benar menyesal dulu pernah menyakitimu. Aku menyesal kenapa kita tidak bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin.]

_Ting!_

[Aku ingin menjadi orang yang membuka tudungmu.]

_Ting!_

[Aku ingin menjadi orang yang menunggumu di depan altar.]

_Ting!_

[Aku ingin menjadi orang yang mengucap janji sehidup semati denganmu.]

_Ting!_

[Tapi tidak bisa. Aku juga tahu diri. Kau pantas bersama orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa orangnya, tapi dia orang yang baik. Dia juga pengertian dan perhatian. Usianya di bawahmu, melanggar prinsipmu, ya, ‘kan haha. Dulu kau tidak mau memacari orang yang lebih muda, tapi lihat sekarang. Orang yang benar-benar membuatmu bahagia adalah orang yang membuatmu melanggar prinsipmu sendiri.]

_Ting!_

[Aneh ya mendengar ini? Maaf ya.]

_Ting!_

[Lima menit lagi. Aku harus mengakhiri ini sekarang. Calon suamimu sudah bersiap berjalan menuju altar.]

_Ting!_

[Selamat tinggal, Ugetsu. Terima kasih dulu telah mengisi hari-hariku. Maaf aku telah menyakitimu.]

_Ting!_

[Aku mencintaimu.]

Ugetsu buru-buru mengetik di kolom pesan.

Ada yang masih ingin dia bicarakan.

Akihiko tidak bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja tanpa mendengar sisinya sama sekali.

Dia belum membalasnya—semua yang Akihiko katakan belum dia balas satu pun.

[Akihiko? Kau mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa? Apa kau bertemu denganku lagi tepat sebelum ini? Atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Kalau saat itu aku masih belum bersama orang itu, kau masih bisa membicarakannya! Kenapa malah—]

[—“Anda tidak bisa mengirim pesan kepada nomor ini.”]

Kolom pengirim pesan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi abu-abu; tak bisa diklik sama sekali mau Ugetsu mencoba berapa kali pun. Yang ada malah muncul tulisan peringatan di bawah pesan terakhir Akihiko. Pesannya terputus dan belum sempat terkirim sama sekali.

“Ayolah, ayolah, pesanku masih belum selesai,” Ugetsu mencoba mengetuk kolom pesan itu berkali-kali—bahkan sampai mengunci dan membuka kunci layar ponselnya—sembari berharap masih ada sisa waktu sampai akhirnya pesannya benar-benar terkirim.

Namun sama sekali tak bisa.

Dia tak bisa mengetik apapun lagi; pesannya juga terhenti begitu saja.

“Bukankah ini terlalu jahat? Meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan, hah?”

Ponselnya dilempar kasar.

Kalau Akihiko di masa depan bersikap seperti ini, lantas apa bedanya dengan Akihiko di masa lalu yang seenaknya saja pergi tanpa mendengar sisinya sekalipun? Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum waktu dua puluh empat jam itu habis. Tapi orang di ujung sana malah memilih untuk memperpendek waktunya dan melepaskan kesempatannya begitu saja.

Sekarang Ugetsu harus apa?

_Sekarang aku harus apa?_

_Aku tidak bisa berpikir semua ini tak terjadi._

“Aku tidak bisa melihat Akihiko lalu tidak berpikir tentang ini, sialan ....”

Jemarinya menyusuri helai hitamnya frustrasi. Menjambaknya kuat-kuat berharap nyeri di pelipisnya berangsur hilang.

_Bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan bukuku sekarang?_

_Bagaimana mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengar semuanya?_

Kaji Akihiko mencuranginya.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan Ugetsu di masa kini?

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sempat kepikiran mau dibikin AkiUge atau ShizuUge, bingung juga nanti plotnya bakal apa. Terus tiba-tiba kepikiran kutipan begitu, terus ya udahlah gas aja nulis begini. Itu kutipan terinspirasi dari lagu Bokura Dake no Shudaika yang baru kudengerin semingguan ini. Ah baper banget anjir sedih banget lagunya dari sudut pandang Ugetsu pula gimana aku bisa baik-baik aja. Mana itu secara nggak langsung ngekonfirmasi HC-ku, ‘kan ....
> 
> Pas lagi ngetik ini, tiba-tiba kepikiran kok kalau mau aku sambung-sambungin, ini bisa aja nyambung ke To Love is To Expect ....


End file.
